


Hermiona

by Klawa



Series: I żyli [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa





	Hermiona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



_Hermiona wie lepiej._

  
Co dzień chodzi do Harry'ego, bojąc się tego co mogłaby powiedzieć i jaki wywrzeć na niego wpływ. Co dzień próbuje ułożyć swoje wypowiedzi tak, by nie wymsknęło się jej nic nieodpowiedniego i za każdym razem wychodzi, nie wykrztusiwszy z tego słowa.  
Skupia się na nauce, w końcu w tym zawsze była najlepsza.

  
Hermiona boi się, bo zdążyła ułożyć plany, które powoli, jeden po drugim spalają się w starciu z rzeczywistością. Jest wściekła, bo nic nie może z tym zrobić; nie kiedy wybór jest między złamaniem Harry'ego, a własnym cierpieniem.

  
Jest sfrustrowana.  
Nieszczęśliwa, ale zdecydowana.  
Samotna.

  
Wybiera przyjaźń.


End file.
